marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men (Earth-515)
A whole new parallel reality to that of Earth-616. The lives of many well-known characters have changed- similar to the Ultimate reality. In a world where mutants are still feared of by the general population of homo-sapiens, one homo-superior rises up to the occasion to bring peace between all of mankind, sapiens and superiors alike. The name of that man is Charles Francis Xavier, and here are there stories. In parentheses next to the names of the members will be their codenames, primary powers, and ethnicity which notes what country each member is from and what race of person they are in that country. As can be noticed with many of the mutants, secondary mutations are very prevalent in this reality (either causing a second power to emerge such as Storm's geokinesis, or an advancement in one's single power such as Shadowcat's ability growing from phasing to molecular density manipulation) X-Men Headmasters/Headmistresses *''Charles Xavier (Earth-515)'' (Professor X) (Telepathy/Limited Telekinesis) (Caucasian American/English) 1st Generation X-Men *''Theresa Saglam (Earth-515)'' (Sage) (Cyberpathy/Kinetic Memory/Genetic Sight) (Greek/Turkish) *''Warren Worthington III (Earth-515)'' (Angel) (Avian Physiology) (Eurafrican (1/4 Zulu, 3/4 white=British and Afrikaner)-South African) *''Enrique McCoy (Earth-515)'' (Beast) (Genetic Atavism) (Mestizo (Aymara/Spanish) Bolivian) *''Sean Cassidy (Earth-515)'' (Banshee) (Audiokinesis) (Northern Irish) *''Erizabesu Braddock (Earth-515)'' (Psylocke) (Telekinesis/Telepathy) (English/Japanese) *''Jonathon Silvercloud (Earth-515)'' (Forge) (Intuitive Genius) (Native American (Navajo)-Texan) 2nd Generation X-Men *''Scott Summers (Earth-515)'' (Cyclops) (Optic Blast/Spatial Awareness) (Caucasian American/Illinoisan) *''Jeanne Grey (Earth-515)'' (Marvel Girl) (Telekinesis/Telepathy) (Irish) *''Roberto Drake (Earth-515)'' (Iceman) (Hydrokinesis/Thermokinesis) (Spanish) *''Ororo Munroe (Earth-515)'' (Storm) (Atmokinesis/Geokinesis) (Kenyan) *''Jeimuzu Howlett (Earth-515)'' (Wolverine) (Healing Factor/Bone Claws) (Japanese-Canadian) *''Emma Frost (Earth-515)'' (Diamondheart) (Empathy/Organic Diamond Transformation) (Belgian) 3rd Wave X-Men *''Anna Himmler (Earth-515)'' (Rogue) (Power Absorption) (Eurafrican American-Mississippian) *''Chita Anat Pryde (Earth-515)'' (Shadowcat) (Molecular Density Manipulation) (Israeli) *''Ju Lee (Earth-515)'' (Jubilee) (Energy Plasmoids/Psionic Shields) (Hongkonger) *''Piotr Rasputin (Earth-515)'' (Colossus) (Organic Steel Transformation) (Russian) *''Konrad Wagner (Earth-515)'' (Nightcrawler) (Teleportation) (German) *''Remy LeBeau (Earth-515)'' (Gambit) (Molecular Acceleration) (French) *''Calvino Rankin (Earth-515)'' (Mimic) (Mimicry) (Italian) *''John Proudstar (Earth-515)'' (Warpath) (Superhuman Physical Attributes) (Native American (Apache)-Arizona) *''Shiro Yoshida (Earth-515)'' (Sunfire) (Solar Flare) (Japanese) *''Alise Blaire (Earth-515)'' (Dazzler) (Photokinesis) (Danish) *''Laura Dane (Earth-515)'' (Polaris) (Magnetokinesis) (Hungarian) *''Alex Summers (Earth-515)'' (Havok) (Ambient Energy Conversion) (Caucasian American-Floridian) *''Lowan Bishop (Earth-515)'' (Bishop) (Energy Absorption/Density Manipulation) (Aboriginal Australian) *''Sarah Rushman (Earth-515)'' (Marrow) (Accelerated Bone Growth/Healing Factor) (Caucasian American-Morlock) *''Cecilia Reyes (Earth-515)'' (Shield) (Psioplasmic Bio-Field) (African American-New Yorker) *''Neal Shaara (Earth-515)'' (Thunderbird) (Pyrokinesis) (Indian) Field-Ops Students These were students chosen by Xavier to go on missions similar to the Senior Student X-Men. Professor X chose to allow these students to go on missions because the X-Men couldn't always cover every disaster, and he allowed them to go on missions since he didn't have as large of a student body at the time these squads were formed. New Mutants *''Xi'an Coy Manh (Earth-515)'' (Karma) (Mind Possession) (Vietnamese) *''Samuel Guthrie (Earth-515)'' (Cannonball) (Thermo-Chemical Energy Field Propulsion) (Caucasian American-Nebraskan) *''Danielle Moonstar (Earth-515)'' (Mirage) (Empathic Illusion Casting/Animal Empathy) (Native American (Cheyenne)-Coloradan) *''Roberto da Costa (Earth-515)'' (Sunspot) (Solar Radiation Absorption/Re-channeling) (Eurafrican Brazilian) *''Rahne Sinclair (Earth-515)'' (Wolfsbane) (Lycanthropy) (Scottish) *''Christopher Andrews (Earth-515)'' (Warlock) (Parallel Quantum Dimension Manipulation) (Caucasian American-Illinoisan) *''Amara Aquilla (Earth-515)'' (Magma) (Pyrokinesis/Geokinesis) (Mestizo (Awa/Roman)-Brazilian) *''Illyana Rasputina (Earth-515)'' (Magik) (Teleportation/Soulsword) (Russian) *''Daogelasi Ramsey (Earth-515)'' (Cypher) (Omnilingual Translation) (Mixed (Chinese, Malays, Arab, British)-Singapore) *''Julio Richter (Earth-515)'' (Rictor) (Seismic Energy Manipulation) (Mexican) *''Ruslan Collins (Earth-515)'' (Firefist) (Pyrokinesis) (Ukrainian) *''Sassa Blevins (Earth-515)'' (Skids) (Frictionless Forcefield) (Swedish) *''Tabina Smith (Earth-515)'' (Meltdown) (Time Bombs) (Arab-Berber-Moroccan) Generation X *''Jonothon Starsmore (Earth-515)'' (Chamber) (British Welsh) *''Paige Guthrie (Earth-515)'' (Husk) (Caucasian American-Nebraskan) *''Monet St. Croix (Earth-515)'' (M) (1/2 Monacan/ 1/2 Algerian(Arab-Berber)) *''Mareko Matua (Earth-515)'' (Mondo) (Samoan) *''Angelo Espinosa (Earth-515)'' (Skin) (Portuguese) *''Everett Thomas (Earth-515)'' (Synch) (D.R. Congolese (Kongo)) *''Clarice Ferguson (Earth-515)'' (Blink) (Caucasian American-Bay Stater(Mass.)) *''Penny (Earth-515)'' (Penance) (Unknown) Training Squads These are students who do not go on real missions, but are put into squads for training purposes. By the time this spike in the student body population occurs, all the X-Men, New Mutants, and Generation X have graduated and have efficient control of their abilities, so they are the Training Squads teachers and mentors. Xavier originally had each training squad named a certain color, but the students came up with unofficial names for the squads themselves. These names tended to be in honor of previous teams or persons. Gold Squad (New Mutants) *''Dauda Alleyne (Earth-515)'' (Prodigy) (Fula Nigerian) *''Sofia Mantega (Earth-515)'' (Wind Dancer) (Venezuelan) *''Noriko Ashida (Earth-515)'' (Surge) (Japanese) *''Lara Collins (Earth-515)'' (Wallflower) (Ukrainian) *''Josh Foley (Earth-515)'' (Elixir) (Caucasian American-New Yorker) *''Joshua Guthrie (Earth-515)'' (Icarus) (Caucasian American-Nebraskan) Red Squad (Hellions) *''Julian Keller (Earth-515)'' (Hellion) (Hispanic American-Californian) *''Cessily Kincaid (Earth-515)'' (Mercury) (Irish American-Oregonian) *''Brahim Cruz (Earth-515)'' (Tag) (Zagawa Chadian) *''Sooraya Qadir (Earth-515)'' (Dust) (Pashtun Afghan) *''Sang Kyu Vaccaro (Earth-515)'' (Rockslide) (Korean-South Korean) *''Kivioq Ford (Earth-515)'' (Wither) (Inuit (Kalaallit) Greenlandic) Blue Squad (Corsairs) *''Stepford Cuckoos (Earth-515)'' (Five in One) (Caucasian) *''Carolina Betto (Earth-515)'' (Dryad) (Mestizo Ecudorian) *''Mathewos Jordan (Earth-515)'' (Quill) (Oromo Ethiopian) *''Dalan Gibson (Earth-515)'' (Specter) (Khalkha Mongolian) Green Squad (Paragons) *''Benjamin Hamill (Earth-515)'' (Match) (English New Zelander) *''Hope Abbott (Earth-515)'' (Trance) (Asian American-Michiganian) *''Jessica Vale (Earth-515)'' (Preview) (Indian American-Pennsylvanian) *''Nikoloz Gleason (Earth-515)'' (Wolf Cub) (Georgian (as in the country and not US state)) *''Megan Gwynn (Earth-515)'' (Pixie) (Asian Welsh) *''Markos Sheppard (Earth-515)'' (DJ) (Slav Macedonian) Black Squad (Alpha Squadron) *''Victor Borkowski (Earth-515)'' (Anole) (Romanian) *''Andrea Margulies (Earth-515)'' (Rubber Maid) (Bulgarian) *''Paras Gavaskar (Earth-515)'' (Indra) (Indian) *''Alani Ryan (Earth-515)'' (Loa) (Hawaiian) *''Sarah Vale (Earth-515)'' (Network) (Indian American-Pennsylvanian) *''Lazaro Kotikash (Earth-515)'' (Kidogo) (Masai-Nomadic) Orange Squad (Guilded) *''Roxanne Washington (Earth-515)'' (Bling) (African American-Missourian) *''Luca Basso (Earth-515)'' (Flubber) (Sammarinese) *''Andre Court (Earth-515)'' (Rain Boy) (Javanese Indonesian) *''Sidney Green (Earth-515)'' (Onyxx) (Caucasian American) *''Japheth (Earth-515)'' (Maggot) (South African) *''Evan Daniels (Earth-515)'' (Spyke) (African American-New Yorker) Grey Squad (X-Force) *''Roora Kinney (Earth-515)'' (X-23) (Japanese-Canadian) *''Nezhno Abidemi (Earth-515)'' (Gentle) (Wakandian) *''Hisako Ichiki (Earth-515)'' (Armor) (Japanese) *''Melody Guthrie (Earth-515)'' (Aero) (Caucasian American-Nebraskan) *''Ruth Aldine (Earth-515)'' (Blindfold) (Caucasian American-South Carolinian) Yellow Squad *''Theresa Rourke (Earth-515)'' (Siryn) (Northern Irish) *''Leyu Yoshida (Earth-515)'' (Sunpyre) (Japanese) *''Heather Cameron (Earth-515)'' (Lifeguard) (Caucasian Australian) *''Davis Cameron (Earth-515)'' (Slipstream) (Caucasian Australian) There is up to a total of 300 students attending the Xavier Institute including the students listed above when these colored squads were formed. X-Factor This team is comprised of the teenage mutants that Moira Kinross trains on Muir Isle. Moira brought this team together when Prof. X believed his first and second generation X-Men had been killed on a dangerous mission. Since Prof. X believed he didn't want to bring any more young mutants to their deaths, Moira brought this team together to keep Xavier's original dream alive. This team was formed between the disappearance of Xavier's 1st/2nd generation of X-Men and his 3rd generation of X-Men *''Petra Kristensen (Earth-515)'' (Petra) (Danish) *''Suzanne Chan (Earth-515)'' (Sway) (Chinese) *''Armando Munoz (Earth-515)'' (Darwin) (Portuguese) *''Gabriel Summers (Earth-515)'' (Vulcan) (Caucasian) *''James Madrox (Earth-515)'' (Multiple Man) (Caucasian American-Texan) *''Guido Carosella (Earth-515)'' (Strong Guy) (Italian) *''Jae Do (Earth-515)'' (Fixx) (South Korean) *''Devlin Greystone (Earth-515)'' (Greystone) (African British) *''Jude Black (Earth-515)'' (Archer) (Unknown) *''Cardinia Bishop (Earth-515)'' (Shard) (Aboriginal Australian) Category: Earth-515